guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional
Fictional is the training guild for the guild "Fictitious" .Once members reach level 100 they may remain in this guild or if they wish transfer to "Fictitious", if they opt to transfer all rank and rights transfer with them. The Rules Not the most exciting topic, yet they must be said. The guild is open to people of all ages and because of this we need you to keep it as family friendly as possible, So, we have a few simple and non brutal rules to keep our chat clean,and the game fun for everyone. And they are as follows: *Respect - Not A rule, its common courtesy, if you don't show it you are gone! it is as simple as that *The guild is English speaking,if you don't know the word in english, say in your own language, we might know what you mean. *No Swearing. despite the fact people get offended, its against the games Terms Of Service(ToS). and it is a Kickable offense. *No Bullying. Against the games ToS, and its kick worthy. *Don't agro fellow guild members. Unless they say you can. *No Spam. its irritating, and a kickable offense. *Do Not continually ask for leeching, it gets annoying, and it makes you look lazy. *Please don't keep asking if people are busy. *Please don't beg for items If you intend on joining Fictional, please abide by them. Ranks Rank: On Trial: The point where you are welcomed to Fictitious, you get the choice of your exp donation between 2%->5%. Minimum is 2% and that is where it will initially be set on joining, however can be up to a maximum of 5% ..any 2nd in command can adjust your xp to guild..Please don't ask to have your xp set to more than 5% or less than 2% as the request will be refused..Tettra wants the members to level as well as the guild. :) *Rights: None *Conditions: None Rank :Reservist: *Rights: You can now use the guild paddocks. *Conditions: Minimum of 1000exp donated. Rank: Guard: *Rights: Use Paddocks, Invite new members. *Conditions: Minimum of 5000exp donated. Rank: Protector: *Rights: Use paddocks, Invite new members, Place/Collect OWN perceptor. Drops belong to perc owner ( Any member who takes other members perc's without permission will lose the rights permanently) Also, you can have a "custom" rank.. anything but leader,2nd in command or treasurer, there is a list on wikia :P. *Conditions: Minimum of 10,000exp donated. Rank: Second in Command: All of the above, Manage ranks, set others exp donation. Assist Tettra with the smooth running of the guild..2nd's in command are appointed by Tettra as the need arises.They are appointed for the good of the guild and are to be accorded the respect of their rank within the guild. 100000 xp donated to guild: Right to manage and set own xp donation to guild.. can be as much as you like ..but must be a minimum of 2% 500000 xp donated to guild: Right to set your xp to guild to 0% if you wish. Guild House The guild is yet to buy a guild house however when it does the rules will be as below: Guild houses ..any guild member has access to the guild house. You will be given access to the guild house safe code once you have been in the guild awhile and are trusted. The guild house safe is a community safe NEVER put anything in there you want to keep. Guildies put stuff in there that they dont want, and to assist other guildies ..level professions and such. Paddocks The guild is yet to buy a paddock however when it does the rules will be as below: in the mean time members can ask the breeder from Fictitious Storm-siege to assist them. Turkey breeding and maturing is a slow, complicated process, it is suggested you read the wikia sites to obtain information on breeding and maturing turkeys. http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Breeder The equipments are very expensive however the guild will outfit the paddocks as required. Our paddocks are primarily for the use of the guild turkey breeder which is Storm-siege, she fits out the paddocks with the necessary equipments. If you want to work a turkey and the paddock is not set with the correct equipment contact Storm-siege who will assist you. If you dont wish to have your turkey equipped on you you can put it in your shed... not in the paddock. Only leave your turkey in the paddock if you are working its stats.. if members leave turkeys unattended in the paddock Storm will remove them. Breeder Village Paddock, this paddock is privately owned by a guild member, and is used by the breeder in training. Leveling Guides We LOVE our army to be strong, pay attention and educate yourself! *Ecaflip -- Written By *Feca -- Written By *Pandawa -- Written By *Enutrof -- Written By *Eniprisa -- Written By *Cra -- Written By *Xelor -- Written By *Iop -- Written By *Sadidda -- Written By *Sram -- Written By *Osamodas -- Written By *Sacrier -- Written By *Enirpsa -- Written By This was made by our guild, many thanks to the members who shared their wisdom. Foot Note Updates Done :) This is an unfinished wiki, please bare with us. Dark-Void : Got To Love This Job